Prophecy
by 4TheWin.Eh
Summary: Come see the winners of my Samurai OC contest in action! There will be lots of good old power rangers shenanigans, battles, and goofing-off! Laughs? Likely. Romance? Likely. Suspense? Likely. Dancing pandas? Not that I've planned...
1. Sounding The Call

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for clicking on this here story. This is the story from my OC contest. The title was suggested by Justanotherproduction, thanks :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own the idea of Power Rangers. I also don't own any of these rangers, minus the gray one, they all belong to their rightful owners**

**Without further ado, I present Prophecy...**

* * *

Now, you all have heard of one team of power rangers. That would be the team of Jayden, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Emily, and Antonio. What you don't know, is that they only protect half of the world. This group I am about to mention, protects the rest...

* * *

"Mentor!" a Reese McCalvin shouted to his Samurai Master. He had just returned from the first Nilock attack in hundreds of years. Which, of course, was no problem for the young samurai, considering he had trained for many years.

A bark was heard, and a large dog came running out to Reese.

"Hey, Scout! Did you miss me?" That question was answered with a satisfied bark.

"Ah, Reese, you have returned. How did it go?" A man, who is in his 50s or so, excitedly questioned coming out of the kitchen. He was holding a bow, with 9 multi-colored arrows in the quiver.

"It was kinda awesome. I only hope that my team will be up to the task, and that I can lead us to victory! Let's do this!"

In seconds, all 9 arrows were launched in to the sky.

* * *

An Italian girl is warming up on the soccer field. She has curly, brown hair, with eyes to match.

Two boys come up to her, "Hey Ellie! Warming up?"

Said girl turns and smiles at her friends, "Yeah guys, the game is this weekend! I am so excited!"

"You are totally gonna rock it El... What's that?" he points to an arrow with white feathers sticking out of the ground a few feet away from them. It had shot through the soccer ball, deflating it with a 'hiss.'

Now, by this time, Ellie is thinking something along the lines of, 'CRAP, they are so going to figure out I am a ranger! Couldn't that have happened five seconds ago when I was alone? Stay calm, Ellie, you can handle this. Just distract them.'

"Hey guys! Is that a monkey over there?" While the dudes fell for the simple trick (They weren't too bright) Ellie grabbed the arrow, still in the soccer ball, and ran off, thinking, 'I am so going to have a talk with whoever decided to shoot my arrow while I was talking to my friends...'

* * *

A pale boy walks into a taco stand, literally. After, apologizing to the vendor, who replied with a hearty laugh and a "Look where you are going Anthony!" and picking up the book that distracted him, he quickly walks away to sit on a nearby bench away from the crowds in central square. His flaming red hair looks brown under the shade of a willow tree.

Anthony's blue eyes never leave the pages, well, until he nearly takes an orange arrow to the knee. (If you get that reference, yay, if not, oh well) He slowly looks down at the arrow laying by his feet, and picks it up.

'Finally, something important I can do. The team might even help me look for my real family.' He stands up, closing the book, and runs off, following the arrows instructions.

* * *

A girl, Kayla Rider to be exact, sits against a tree sketching a young wolf sitting nearby. The black charcoal she is using came from the dying fire lying in her camp. You see, Kayla is living on her own (not counting her wolf companion) in the small woods near town. Her story is long and complex, and frankly, I would be giving a lot of stuff away right now if I told you about it. Anyhow, she sits peacefully drawing, until her subject starts running into some nearby bushes.

"Luna! Where are you going?" she says, following the wolf. Luna pops out of the bushes, holding something that resembles a stick in her jaws. Kayla thinks it is a stick, well, at least until she sees the black feathers on the end.

'Oh boy.' she thinks. Kayla packs up her drawing and makes her way to the samurai house.

* * *

A family sits at the table eating dinner. They take the time to ask each other about their day, each answering with mildly interesting stories. "So, Em, sweetie how was dance today?" asks a blond hair, blue eyed woman.

Her daughter, looking very similar, replies, "It was tough, but I love it! The contest is in a few weeks, so we were working extra hard today." The four other children look at their big sister with questioning eyes, wondering if they will ever be as devoted to something as Em is to Irish Dance.

The family continues eating, but just when they bring out the pie for dessert, a blue arrow lands smack dab in the middle of it. Everyone stares at it with huge eyes, and mouths open in a gasp, until finally, Em decides to pick it up.

She looks to her family receiving five wishes of 'Good luck, call us!' and one of 'I hope you don't die!' before rushing up the stairs, grabbing her stuff (and a slice of pie), and running out the door saying, "I love you guys! See you after I save the world!"

* * *

Back in the woods, the opposite side of where Kayla was, a small camp can be seen between the trees. As we get closer, we see a pack of wolves lying to the right of camp, one closer to the small camp than the others. In the camp we see a well built fire, near a bed of leaves and branches. On that bed, is a black-haired, tall boy; none other than the one and only, Landon East. He is fast asleep, even though it is almost noon.

The whistling sound is heard through the trees, stirring the wolves, who all look towards the whistling sound. It isn't just the wind. A gray arrow whizzes by their heads and sticks in the ground right next to Landon's head. That wakes him up all right.

He turns his head and stares at the arrow that almost decapitated him with intense hatred. Nothing, NOTHING, has the right to wake him up. Not even saving the world is allowed.

But, because he is up anyway now, Landon decides to head to the dojo and give the idot who tried to kill him a piece of his mind. 'I can't help save the world if I am dead, now can I?"

* * *

Standing in the corner of a room, daydreaming, is a girl by the name of Marina Daniels. She is looking on towards the party going on in her backyard. (It is her brother's birthday) Marina came inside to help her mom make the birthday cake, but ended up getting shooed out of the room. She heads back into the kitchen when she hears a loud CRASH followed by a surprised 'Oh!' coming from her mother. Marina walks in to see cake all over the floor, and her mom holding something behind her back.

"Mom, what happened?"

"I was taking the cake out of the oven when this came through the window and knocked it out of my hands!" She holds out a pink arrow to Marina. Shocked, Marina gently takes the arrow from her mother.

"I'll help clean up mom."

"Nonsense, dear, go help fight the nilock. They have already taken a good many lives." Marina smiles at her mom before rushing to gather her things. As she is leaving, her mom shouts, "Tell them that they owe me a cake!"

* * *

Sitting on a cliff overlooking the beach is a young lady. She has brown hair, with pink highlights, and green eyes. The girl is holding a map with red Xs on it.

'I have to keep looking,' the girl thinks, 'Come on, Serena, you have to find your parents.' Serena marks a new spot on the map to check, but as she is doing so, a green arrow rips the map out of her hands. The arrow sticks into the ground by her feet; the map flies off into the ocean.

"No! The map!" she cries, trying to catch it, but to no avail. 'Well, I guess the only thing left to do now is go join my team... And yell at a certain arrow shooter.'

* * *

A bright yellow arrow shoots into Lilly Evans front yard. She picks it up, wondering what it means, and runs inside to ask.

"Hey, Jake, look at this!" she shouts to a boy in the living room. Both his parents and he walk over to Lilly.

The woman, Jake's mother, smiles lightly and says, "Looks like it is time for you to go help the world, Lilly. You have to replace your mom as the yellow ranger." Lilly rushes out shouting words of thanks and goodbyes.

The woman looks to her husband and son saying, "I hope she doesn't have the same fate that her parents did..." The other two nod in agreement.

* * *

"Mentor! Where are they!" says an impatient red ranger. The mentor just shrugs his shoulders and says something about being patient, but Reese isn't paying attention, because at that moment people start to show up at the dojo...

* * *

**So, how did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews please. **

** Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled Meeting the Team/The First Battle REVIEW!**


	2. Meetings, Battles, and Broken Stuff

**HELLO ALL! Sorry about the wait, but here is chapter 2!**

**Disclamer: All characters belong to their rightful owners**

* * *

Before we get to the good stuff, let's learn a little bit about what our dojo looks like. Shall we?

Outside, there are many pieces of equipment for samurai training. Training dummies, punching bags, and judo sticks are put to the side for future use. Grass surrounds the dojo, going on for a bit until it meets the woods. In the yard, there sits a red dog house and a large pool for training and, you know, swimming.

The house is huge. It consists of a main building with a smaller wing off to one side. The interior has marble flooring, with wall colors varying throughout the home. There is a huge kitchen connected to an equally large dining area. Next to those rooms are the entertainment room and the meeting area. The wing has multiple doors in in, signifying bedrooms.

Back outside, Reese looks towards the rustling bushes near the entryway. Wondering if his team members will be nice, or a total pains in the butt. He knows the team is going to consist of mostly girls (Six of them) and hopes that the two other guys will be cool, and not jerks.

As Reese wonders about how the dynamic in the house will play out, three girls come out of the bushes. A girl wearing jeans and a t-shirt with curly, brown hair, a blue-eyed, blond-haired, round faced girl, and a pale girl wearing a pink t-shirt, cargo pants and a hoodie.

"Hello ladies, I am Reese, your red ranger. And you are?" questions Reese with a calm smile on his faces.

"Hey! I'm Ellie! By the way, your arrow shoot next to me when I was speaking to my friends! They could have found out about my identity as the white ranger, and it would have been ALL YOUR FAULT! You could have ruined out mission before it even began!" Ellie is clearly annoyed, so, not wanting fellow teammates to fight in the first five seconds of knowing each other, another girl speaks up.

"My name is Emilie, blue ranger. It is a pleasure to meet you," says the blond girl.

"And I am Marina. Pink. By the way, you owe me a cake" the last girl states calmly.

The three girls shake hands with each other and Reese while looking around at the estate. They seem somewhat impressed by the high amount of training equipment scattered around the place.

At that very moment, three other girls walk in, talking quietly to each other.

After Reese introduces himself, a girl with red-brown hair, jeans and a t-shirt introduces herself as Lily. (Yellow)

An indifferent looking girl with a 'bad girl' look and a wolf necklace says her name is Kayla (black ranger). And, a dark haired, tanned girl goes by the name of Serena (green ranger).

*Six hours later* (More like thirty seconds :D)

"So, ladies..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later... (For reals) the two other guys have yet to show up, so Reese was busy taking the girls on a house tour.

"This is the foyer, where we come after every battle to reflect, and where we discuss strategy. Those are the gap sensors; they alert us to a Nilock attacks."

"What does that button do?" questions Ellie while pointing to a red button on the wall. Everyone looks at her strangely. "What? You all know you were thinking it…"

"I was actually…"

"Thank you, Lily."

Reese thinks for a moment. "I actually don't know what that button is for. Mentor just says 'That button must only be used in relation to the Prophecy.'" His Mentor impression is actually very accurate.

*Flashback*

"Hey, Mentor, what does that button do?" Young Reese asks his mentor.

"You must not press that button; that button must only be used in relation to the Prophecy…"

See what I mean?

*End Flashback*

"Well, I think we should just press it."

* * *

The girls were being taken to the wing of the house to see the rooms, when, suddenly, a commotion came from the yard.

"Don't kill him!" screamed a panicked voice.

"Let me down kid!" screamed a voice that sounded more annoyed that panicked.

Reese and the girls look at each other for a moment before rushing out to the entry way.

* * *

When they get to the yard, the female portion of the team is mildly surprised and amused by the sight they meet. Emilie, Ellie, and Lily start to giggle. Reese, on the other hand, is not amused.

A red-haired pale kid stands off to the side looking extremely worried, and fidgeting with his orange shirt, as their samurai mentor tries (to no avail) to fight off the teen holding him (strangling him some might say) off the ground with a gray arrow in one hand. The arrow, I might add, looks a lot pointer than when we last saw it.

"What is going on here? Put him down!" The leader snaps, yelling at the tall, black haired teen with a guitar case on his back and clothing that has an air of Don't-Mess-With-Me-Or-I-Will-Punch-You, currently holding his mentor.

Said teen puts the mentor down, and everyone breaths a sigh of relief. He whips out a notepad and starts writing. Confusing everyone there.

"Uh, my name is Anthony..."

Everyone turns their attention to the pale kid that they hardly noticed was even there.

"Orange?" questions Reese.

Anthony gives a small nod and points behind Reese where a note is shoved in his face.

'Landon is my name, and as for your mentor I was just repaying the Launch-An-Arrow-In-Someone's-Head favor.'

"Nice note, Hemmingway," Kayla says with a smirk on her face.

*Scribble, scribble* 'I can't talk' the note said with an added bonus glare.

Yep, Reese's worst fears are confirmed. Obviously, this one is a jerk. Eh, at least he can't talk.

* * *

After everyone was introduced, they received their room arrangements.

Ellie with Lily, Emilie with Serena, Marina with Kayla, Anthony with Landon, and obviously Reese got a room to himself, being the leader and all.

They got settled and returned to the foyer to get to know each other more and receive their morphers.

"These are your morphers," Reese says while holding a box, "Keep them with you at all times, and know this: By accepting these morphers the world's fate has been put in our hands. We have been chosen to save the world. Everyone in?"

The question is answered with 'Of course!'s, 'Totally's, 'Heck yes', and nods.

"Awesome, here are your morphers," Reese proceeds to hand out the morphers.

"Sweet! These are the cool wrist kind!" Emilie exclaims when she gets hers, and happily puts the blue colored device on her wrist.

"Yeah, I always thought the other kinds weren't as cool…" (True story) Marina agrees and puts her pink morpher on.

"Okay, let's get this party started, who is going to talk first?" Lily asks everyone in the room.

"I'll g-"

HONK HONK HONK HONK HONK

Reese looks up, "That's the Gap Sensor!"

"I thought it was going to beep or something…"

HONK

"It's… broken… Let's go!"

All the rangers stand up and run to battle for the first time as a team.

* * *

The rangers get to the battle site where a large Nilock is busy destroying stuff, you know, the usual. He is a beige color and has normal-ish Nilock looks.

"Ah ha ha! Feel the wrath of Master Xandred world! Via me, Normalnilockitron!" the Nilock shouts to the terrified pedestrians, who may or may not have laughed at his name.

Anyhow, the rangers had just arrived on the scene.

"Not today, Nilock!" The leader shouts down at the monster, as the rest of the team get into their positions behind him.

"Yeah right, what are a bunch of wimpy teenagers going to do to me?" Normalnilockitron mocks.

"You asked for it. Who's ready to kick butt?"

Everyone answers with a 'Me' or a nod of the head.

"Let's do this, go go samurai!" Reese starts the morphing sequence while all the other rangers follow his lead. They all morph and say the ever classic:

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!"

"Moogers! Attack!"

Red charges into battle with his team following close behind. They slash, shoot, and kick moogers, destroying them relatively easily. Eventually Normalnilockitron is the only Nilock left.

"Well rangers, I am mildly impressed. Not. See if you can handle this!" he shoots a beam at the rangers and everything around them is transformed into a normal room. "Welcome to Normalville rangers "

"You seriously think trapping us in a room is a good attack? Please," the white ranger taunts.

Reese gives a slight nod and says, "Everyone use your attack at the same time; ready?"

"Lethal Slash!" Nine colored streaks hit the Nilock head on and he explodes while the surroundings turn back to the city. While the rangers are celebrating the Nilock grows and makes fun of how puny they are now.

"Use your zords to attack!" Reese commands and all the rangers follow. Their zords grow and they easily defeat the large form of Normalnilockitron.

They all unmorph and a few give hi fives.

"Good work team, let's get back to the dojo."

* * *

When they reach the dojo, mentor is there to congratulate them on their first victory and everyone goes to their rooms to unpack until dinner.

At dinner, the rangers are talking amongst each other when…

GO GO POWER RANGERS!

"What is that?" Reese looks around at his fellow rangers.

"Oh! Lily and I fixed the GAP sensor!" Ellie answered excitedly.

Reese simply shakes his head and runs out the door with the others on his tail. It's going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Yay, nay? Tell me in the reviews.**

**Joke of the chapter:**

**Q: What does someone living in the swamp say when you leave?**

**A: Bayou.**

**ANYHOW, please press that review button down there. See how fancy it looks? Press it.**

**Thanks for reading, until next time. Stay awesome.**


End file.
